


[podfic] Indoor Fireworks

by growlery



Category: Bandom
Genre: Alternate Universe, Cover Art, Fake/Pretend Relationship, M/M, Podfic, Sex Worker AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-29
Updated: 2011-12-29
Packaged: 2017-11-03 00:10:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/374897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/growlery/pseuds/growlery
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first thing that comes out of Spencer's mouth is, "Um, do you have any rates set up for not having sex with people?"</p><p>"I think you have the wrong number," the voice on the other end of the line says, and hangs up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] Indoor Fireworks

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Crazybutsound](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crazybutsound/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Indoor Fireworks](https://archiveofourown.org/works/236609) by [fictionalaspect](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fictionalaspect/pseuds/fictionalaspect). 



> Recorded for the twitter podfic exchange. Music is from Wake Up by Arcade Fire.

  


[download at the archive](http://audiofic.jinjurly.com/indoor-fireworks)  
mp3 / 29:53 / 27.3MB  
m4b / 29:53 / 52.5MB


End file.
